My brother dead
by sasunaru-tina
Summary: Sasuke est mort, mais un étranger va profaner sa tombe. Mais que va-t-il faire ? Et que fera Naruto face à cet acte mortuaire ? Et Itachi ?Des sentiments vont être révélés et un mystère planera et intriguera nos amis de Konoha au sujet de nouveaux arrivants... Mais qui est donc ce Kyosuke ?
1. Prologue

My brother dead

.-.-.-.-.

**Auteur; ** Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

**Personnages; ** Naruto, Itachi, Minato et le clan Uchiwa

**Personnage perso; **Kyosuke et sa famille

**Genre; **Mélodrame, friendship, shonen ai, mystère, fantastique, UP…etc.

**Résumé; **Sasuke est mort, mais un étranger va profaner sa tombe. Mais que va-t-il faire ? Et que fera Naruto face à cet acte mortuaire ? Et Itachi ? Des sentiments vont être révélés et un mystère planera et intriguera nos amis de Konoha au sujet de nouveaux arrivants… Mais qui est donc ce Kyosuke ?

**Chose à savoir; ** Il est important de savoir que cet fic se situe dans un monde parallèle à celui de Kishimoto. C'est une fic qui se déroule dans un monde où le quatrième du nom Minato, Kushina, le clan Uchiwa au complet (sauf Sasuke) est en vie et où la guerre c'est arrêter depuis passé une vingtaine d'années. Sauf exception d'une petite guerre datant de quelques mois mais qui a été étouffé dans l'œuf. Cet fic à début son écrit lorsque j'étais en Angleterre alors ça date un peu, il est possible de quelques incohérence vers la fin mais je ne crois pas !

Donc euh… enfin lisez et vous comprendrez !

**Couples; ** Vous verrez bien ! Et la surprise elle est où si je vous dis tout maintenant… ?

**Durée; ** Encore incertaine aujourd'hui mais faisant environ dix chapitres, peut-être plus…qui sait ?

**Dernière chose; ** Enjoy ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_Prologue_

_.-.-.-.-.-._

Dans un village, baigné dans la noirceur du ciel étoilé d'hiver, à une heure si tardive, un homme se promenait dans les rues désertes du grand village de Konoha.

Un homme, grand, portant un manteau long, touchant le parterre, d'une couleur sombre, noir nuit s'enfila d'arbre en arbre puis se réceptionna au milieu d'une petite rue calme. Ainsi se fondant dans l'obscurité de cette nuitée, l'homme se faufila dans divers rues. Une fois à gauche, puis tout droit, puis une autre fois à droite, puis tout droit et cela durant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il se retrouve face à un enclos.

L'individu à la grande carrure, mais fine, passa sans trop de problème en travers des grilles de l'enclos.

Tel un serpent, il se glissa dans cet endroit qu'il désirait, depuis quelques mois déjà. Rampant, toujours à la manière d'un reptile, il finit par atteindre son but.

Face à lui, une tombe !

-La voilà enfin…

Chuchota l'homme avant qu'un immense sourire ne se dessine sur sa face pâle. Il fit quelque mudra et, vérifiant une dernière fois qu'il était bien seul et que personne ne rodait par-là, il finit par poser sa main sur la stèle, face à lui.

Une lumière verte, puis rouge se fit alors, entourant la tombe. Un bruit sourd déchira alors le silence et l'homme, après avoir sourit davantage, s'éclipsa comme par magie.

…

Quelques minutes après, le bruit qui venait de réveiller la moitié de Konoha, fit s'ameuter l'agence de sécurité du village qui arriva bien vite sur le lieu.

En tête, on reconnaissait facilement le chef de la brigade d'intervention des forces de police, Fugaku Uchiwa. L'Hokage fut appelé d'urgence au cimetière.

Arrivé sur les lieux, une seule constatation.

La tombe de Sasuke Uchiwa venait d'être profanée.

Minato s'approcha alors du chef du clan Uchiwa et regarda le trou béant qui avait prit place désormais à l'endroit normalement où était habituellement placé une étendue de fleurs divers. Il soupira tristement et en réconfort envers Fugaku, Minato lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Je te promets qu'on retrouvera le coupable !

Fit d'un ton déterminé l'Hokage quatrième du nom. Le chef Uchiwa hocha simplement la tête pour confirmer.

Les deux hommes observèrent encore quelque seconde la stèle, seul reste en la mémoire de Sasuke Uchiwa. Où l'on pouvait y lire…

_Sasuke Uchiwa,_

_Ninja qui restera dans la mémoire de chaque personne qu'il aura croisé._

_Né le 23 juillet_

_Mort le 13 novembre_

On pouvait encore lire, un peu à gauche, une petite phrase écrite à l'aide d'un kunai…

_A toi à jamais ami…_

Mais la fin de la phrase avait disparu en même temps que la stèle s'était brisée.

Minato eut un sourire triste en se souvenant du jour de l'enterrement de ce fameux Sasuke.

Un ami de longue date de son fils.

Il se souvenait encore de ce jour-là. Un jour de pluie, malgré le temps hivernal qui commençait à pointer de son nez.

Ce jour là, il se souvenait encore que trop bien de son fils, fort, ninja fier, pleurer, pleurer et encore pleurer sur le corps de ce jeune homme.

« Que va-t-il- bien faire en apprenant ce qu'il vient d'arriver au corps de son ami ? »

C'est sur cette pensée que Minato se reprit et envoya ses ordres. Laissant son ami Fugaku reprendre son visage de dirigeant. Ayant flanché quelque seconde auparavant devant l'immondice de l'acte qui venait de se produire en cette nuit d'hiver.

* * *

Fin du prologue.

Bon, j'espère que ce début aura eu le don de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche…

Allez à tout bientôt pour

le tout premier chapitre de My brother dead.

Amicalement Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina


	2. Ch1 partie1

**My brother dead**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Chapitre un_ En avant !

...

-Tu veux nous aider ?

Demanda Naruto en regardant son jeune disciple dans les yeux.

-Oui !

Fit affirmativement le jeune garçon face au blond.

Naruto le regarda bien en face, voyant toute la détermination dans les yeux de ce dernier.

Un peu gêné, Naruto se gratta alors l'arrière de la tête et tout en souriant fit, fier…

-Dattebayo…. Bien, si tes parents sont pas….

Mais avant que Naruto ne puisse finir sa phrase, le jeune garçon, heureux et pressé cria avec joie…

-Ils sont d'accord, allez Naruto ! On y va !

Et Konohamaru partit avec hâte dans la direction des portes Est du village. Là où le départ avait été donné quelques minutes plus tôt.

Naruto sourit face à cet enthousiasme, dont il se souvient, il y a quelque mois encore il était doté aussi.

Son sourire s'effaça quelque peu en se souvenant de la réunion qui avait eu lieu à peine quelques minutes plutôt dans le bureau du Hokage.

_Flash-back_

-Bien, je pense que tous le monde est au courant de l'affreuse acte qui s'est passée tôt ce matin.

Un petit silence se fit dans la pièce où venait de se réunir quelques ninjas mis au courant de la disparition du corps de Sasuke Uchiwa. Bien sûr il y avait Itachi, le frère ainé de Sasuke et Naruto Uzumaki, son meilleur ami. Il y avait également Kakashi Hatake et Kiba Inuzuka.

Ils étaient tous dans la confidence de ce qui s'était passé de la nuit au matin.

-Comme vous le savez, j'ai préféré faire taire cet incident.

Naruto, face à Minato et aux paroles de ce dernier, commença à s'énerver.

Itachi, près de lui, lui jeta un petit coup d'œil. Mais ce dernier ne le remarqua pas.

-J'ai donc demandé votre présence ici pour récolter des informations au plus vite !

L'Hokage regarda tour à tour chacun de ses ninjas. Il arrêta son regard sur son fils et en remarquant que ce dernier allait bientôt répliquer quelque chose le fit taire d'un simple regard que Naruto ne put pas accepter, mais Itachi lui posa discrètement une main sur l'épaule et tout en tournant la tête, Naruto croisa le regard d'Itachi et s'affaissa.

-Je demande à chacun d'entre vous de faire attention à vous. Vous allez vous dispersé par équipe de deux, maximum trois dans des directions différente, une partie d'entre vous restera aux abords de Konoha.

-…

Minato expliqua les groupes qu'il avait formé et chacun partit de son côté.

Le dernier groupe fut Naruto et Itachi. Ces derniers attendirent les instructions mais sous le regard surpris de Naruto, Minato vint se placer face à eux et les prirent dans ses bras, murmurant…

-Je suis désolé pour vous deux, je sais que trop bien comment vous devez vous sentir. Je vous demande à tous les deux de ne pas faire de bêtise, je vous fais confiance.

Puis reprenant ses distances, Minato se replaça derrière son bureau et expliqua la tâche qu'auraient les deux ninjas face à lui avant de les laisser partir.

_Fin du flash-back_

-Allons-y Naruto !

Fit Itachi près de lui tout en le poussant un peu. Naruto regarda un peu peiné Itachi et souriant un peu, il s'élança finalement en criant.

-Ouais ! A la recherche de Sasuke. Allez ! Dépêchons-nous, il doit nous attendre…

Itachi regarda le blond courir un peu dans tous les sens et tout en levant les yeux au ciel, Itachi ne put s'empêcher de se demander…

« Sasuke… comment as-tu pu supporter un tel gamin à tes côtés ? »

Puis, prenant la route en direction de la sortie du village, Itachi sourit légèrement en revoyant une image de son frère entrain de cogner le sommet du crane de Naruto tout en le traitant d'imbécile.

« Ah oui,… je m'en souviens ! »

* * *

A suivre.

La deuxième partie de ce chapitre en fin de mois promis.

Je suis désolée pour le retard, à bientôt.

Amicalement Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina


End file.
